RandomToons
RandomToons 'is a franchise of theatrical shorts and full-length feature films created by Kenny Young and Kella Young, produced by Kenny & Kella Young Productions and released by 20th Century Fox starting from 1935 to 1972. Influenced by Walt Disney's ''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes, Kenny Young and Kella Young decided to start producing theatrical cartoons for Fox. This would be after the success of the Terrytoons cartoons. Due to the monster success of the shorts, Fox started a franchise that includes characters that are part of the RandomToons. ''Jeannie''the first franchise ever to be created. The studio that produced the series Kenny & Kella Young Productions, founded by Kenny Young and Kella Young, based in Los Angeles, CA, on September 2, 1930. In 1963, Kenny Young and Kella Young retired and sold Kenny & Kella Young Productions to their children, Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young for their take over to revive the studio. In April 6, 1996, Kenny Young passed away at the age of 96, while in May 1, 2000, Kella Young also passed away at the age of 97. Paramount's The Bigger Adventures ''and JeremyWorks' ''Magical Kingdom ''was dedicated to him, and ''RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!, Little Mattie: The Movie, and JeremySoft's Wild Racer: Nitro Charged was dedicated to her. In 1972, Fox announced that RandomToons ''would no longer have theatrical short films due to them focusing more on cartoons for television, and also, the Kenny & Kella Young Productions was closed its doors forever on December 31, 1972 and some of the Kenny & Kella Young Productions staff, including Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young, went on to join JeremyWorks Studios, respectively. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced its intention to acquire 21st Century Fox, which was approved by both companies on July 27, 2018. History Pre-RandomToons ''Coming soon! RandomToons debuted Coming soon! Closure of Kenny & Kella Young Productions and contract deal with third-party companies Edit Coming soon! Revival era (2017-present) In December 14, 2017, it had announced that 21st Century Fox and most of its assets are being purchased by The Walt Disney Company, which including Disney's rival animated franchise RandomToons, pending regulatory approval. Revived RandomToons short series Coming soon! Shorts Main article: List of RandomToons shorts Characters This lists all of the characters in the entire franchise. Main article: List of RandomToons characters Franchises * Jeannie - Cartoons about a calm and nice high school student girl at a fictional Century High School. Debuted in 1935. Voiced by June Foray (1935-1948), Janet Waldo (1949-1992), Kath Soucie (1993-2010), and Danica McKellar (2011-present) * Jenny the Mouse - a Mickey Mouse ''and ''Tom and Jerry-esque cartoon series about a mouse who is chasing by the cat who always failing. Debuted in 1935. Jenny the Mouse is voiced by Janet Waldo (1953-1990) and Tara Strong (1991-present) * Jackie and Doggier - Cartoons about a happy girl and her dog. Debuted in 1936. * Payten - Cartoons about a female flower-loving girl who lives in a city. Debuted in 1938. * Three Crazy Duck - Cartoons about a trio of duck. Debuted in 1938. * Keon the Fox - Cartoons about a orange fox named Keon, who lives in his own den. Debuted in 1935. * Mike the Goose - Cartoons about a screwball goose named Mike. Debuted in 1935. * Puppies & Kitty - the misadventures of a dog and cat. Debuted in 1939. * Music Kids - the life and adventures of six teens. Debuted in 1948. * Little Mammoth - A series, taking place in the prehistoric ice age, which is about a young semi-anthropomorphic woolly mammoth who lives in a cave. Debuted in 1954. * Speed Red - the adventures of a fast red dog. Debuted in 2019. The first character in the revived RandomToons ''under Disney acquirement with 21st Century Fox. * Dashing Dude - a crazy boy who likes to outsmart his enemies. Debuted in 2019. * Bashy Weasel - the criminal antics of a thief weasel with very bad luck. Debuted in 2019. * Robocat - a robot cat who fight crime. Debuted in 2019. * Princess Ciara - A ''Unikitty!-''esque cartoon series. It follows the misadventures of a young happy princess who lives in the kingdom. Debuted in 2019. Spin-offs and medias TV Series * ''The Jeannie Show (1959-1970) * The Jenny the Mouse Show (1973-1988) first show that aired last years after Kenny & Kella G. Productions closed permanently. * The RandomToons Show (1980-1990) * The Jeannie and Friends Hour (1986-1987) * Little Mammoth (1990-1996) * The RandomToons Kids (1992-1996), produced by Sunbow Entertainment; It is the last show that Hanna-Barbera produced for the series. * The New RandomToons Show (1997-2007) (aired on Fox Kids and Fox Family from 1997 to 2002, Fox Box from 2002 to 2005, and Cartoon Network from 2002 to 2007), produced by Saban Entertainment, from 1997 to 2002, Sunbow Entertainment, from 1997 to 2004, 4Kids Entertainment, from 2002 to 2007, and to Film Roman from 2002 to 2007) * Jeannie: Princess Girl (2001-2006) * RandomToons Chronicles (2002-2007), in collaboration with Film Roman. * Jenny the Mouse: Twisted Tales (2006-2009) * RandomToons Webtoons (2010-2012), a series of shorts made exclusively for YouTube. * Jeannie! (2014-2017) * Music Kids: Keepin' Beat (2015-2016), co-produced with Film Roman and The Hub/Discovery Family * Wacky Toons Adventures (2017-present), in collaboration with JWToons Originals. * New RandomToons (2018-present), in collaboration with JeremyWorks Studios. * [[The Tales of Jackie|The Tales of Jackie]]'' (2019-present), in collaboration with JeremyWorks Studios. * ''The RandomToon Gang (2020-present),'' in collaboration with JeremyWorks Studios; aired on JWToons Jr. and Disney Junior. Album ''Coming soon! Games * RandomToons: The Game (1985, NES) * Jenny the Mouse: The Greatest Chase (1991, NES, SNES, Genesis, TurboGrapx 16, Amiga and DOS) * Baby Jeannie and Friends ''(1997) - (Relesed for PC) a series of educational CD-ROM game for ages 2-7 featuring the RandomToon characters portraying as babies. It is produced by Fox Toons Interactive. * ''RandomToons Racing series (1998-present) ** RandomToons Racing (1998, PS1, N64, Greeny Arcade, and PC) ** RandomToons Racing 2 (2000, PS1, N64, Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, and Game Boy Color) ** RandomToons Racing 3 (2006, PS2, GameCube, Wii, Xbox, Greeny Arcade, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS) ** RandomToons Racing X (2015, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Greeny Arcade 256, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PC) * RandomToons: The 3D Madness (2001, PS1, N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Greeny Arcade, GameCube, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance and PC) * RandomToons Universe (2013, Wii U, PS4, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox One, and Nintendo 3DS) * Jeannie's School Sports ''(2014, Wii U, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS) * ''RandomToons: Light, Camera, Toons! ''(2015, Wii U, PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS) * ''Lego RandomToons: United! (2016, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Greeny Arcade 384, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and PC) * RandomToons: Time Mayhem ''(2016, PS4, Xbox One, Greeny Arcade 384, Greeny Arcade 256, Wii U, and PC) * ''RandomToons + Ice Age: Snow Power (2017, PS4, PSVita, Greeny Arcade 384, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS) Films Theatrical * RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! (2001) * RandomToons: Back in Real World (2006) * Keon & Mike (2020) Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray * Jeannie Goes Down Under (2005) * A RandomToons Easter Movie (2010) * Jeannie Rocks! (2012) * Jeannie in Driving School ''(2018) RandomToons Adaptation Series (2006-2016) * ''RandomToons: Thumbelina (2006) * RandomToons: Sherlock Homes (2007) * RandomToons: Treasure Island (2008) * A RandomToons Christmas Carol (2008) * RandomToons: Robin Hood (2013) * RandomToons: The Wizard of Oz (2014) * RandomToons: Anastasia (2015) * RandomToons: Sound of Music (2016) Specials * Happy Birthday, Jeannie! (1965) - the first RandomToons ''TV special. It is the joint production between Kenny & Kella Young Productions and Chuck Jones Enterprises. * ''RandomToons: 40th Anniversary Special (1975) * 45 Years of Laughter of RandomToons (1980) * RandomToons and Terrytoons (1981) * RandomToons Sport Mania (1986) * Jeannie: Pep Rally Spectacular! (1988) * RandomToons Presents (1990-1994) - a series of 30-40 mintute full-lenth television films that parodies and spoofs popular films. ** An American Jenny ''- (1990) - a parody of ''An American Tail. ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** Animal Park (1994) * Jeannie's Camping Special (1991) * A RandomToons Halloween (1992) * It's a RandomToons Christmas! (1998) * RandomToons Spooky Stories (2004) * Mike's Christmas Carol (2010) * The RandomToons Easter Special (2015) * It's a Another RandomToons Christmas! (2018) * Puppies & Kitty's Turkey Hunt (2019) * Jeannie's Summer Vacation (2020) Crossover media * RandomToons & Hanna-Barbera: Slapstick Unite! (arcade; 1990, made with Hanna-Barbera) * RandomToons: The Arcade Game (arcade; 2000) (later received a PSX port in 2001 and XBLA, SegaShop and PSN port in 2009 and received a Nintendo Switch (for eShop) port in 2017. There are plans for a Xbox One and PlayStation 4 downloads port) * RandomToons + Ice Age: Snow Power (2017, PS4, PSVita, Greeny Arcade 384, Greeny Arcade 256, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS) Publications * A RandomToon Comic (1946-1962) * RandomToons: To The Comics! (1985-2001, 2012-present) Home entertainment titles Main article: RandomToons/Home entertainment titles Theme park attractions Coming soon! Trivia * Unlike other classic cartoons during that era, RandomToons dose not carry any blackface jokes. * This is the first Fox owned cartoon series, soon to be followed by both their adult animated sitcoms since 1989, their animated films Fox release since 1997 and their then-new animation studio Fox Cartoons, Inc. in 2012. * Since 2017, the year Disney acquired Fox and set to be finalized in 2019, they were a lot of rumors that Mickey Mouse and his friends would appear in RandomToons. * RandomToons ''is mostly inspired by Walt Disney's ''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes. Promotions Main article: RandomToons/Promotions Food promotions Main article: RandomToons/Food promotions Toys Main article: RandomToons/Toys For the Kids' Meal toys, Main article: RandomToons/Kids' Meal Toys Home media releases * CBS/Fox Video (1983-2001) * Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990-present) * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2019-present) TV channels USA * Syndication (1950s-present) * ABC (1959-1980, 2019-present) * NBC (1960-1991) * CBS (1960-1990) * Fox (1990-2018) ** Fox Kids (1990-2002) ** Fox Box (2002-2005) ** 4KidsTV (2005-2008) * Nickelodeon (1994-1998) (titled ''RandomToons on Nickelodeon''') * Fox Family Channel/ABC Family/Freeform (1997-2002, 2010-present) * Cartoon Network (2002-2017) * Boomerang (2007-2017) * The Hub Network/Discovery Family (2011-2018) * Kawaii Box (2015-present) * Jeremy Channel (2003-present) * JWToons (2017-present) * Disney Channel (2019-present) * Disney XD (2019-present) Canada * YTV (1999-2010) * Teletoon (2005-2019) * Teletoon Retro (2006-2015) * Disney Channel (2019-present) ''Coming soon! Licensing deals Comics * St. John Publications (1948-1952) * Golden Key * DC Comics * Marvel Comics * Harvey Comics * Archie Comics * Dark Horse Comics * IDW Theme parks USA * Cedar Point (1979-1993) * Universal Studios Hollywood (1999-2001) * Walt Disney World (2019-present) UK * Alton Towers (1985-1999) Toys * Ideal Toys * Mattel * Hasbro * LEGO * Kender * Bandai * Pop! * Fisher-Price Restaurants * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Hardee's Animation services Films Coming soon! Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki